Zoey Franklin
"She is like so STUPID, she rubs lipstick on her forehead to make up her mind! And being really shallow can sometimes create multifaceted self-esteem issues." Zoeysha "Zoey" Ebony Franklin is one of Nikki's and Chloe's best friends and a fellow dork. She attends Westchester Country Day alongside them. Bio Zoey is a fourteen year old girl and the third most unpopular girl, making her the most popular in the trio. She is the daugher of an attorney and a record company executive and by connection, has met many pop stars. Appearance Zoey is an average bodied teenage girl. She is African-American, and has short black hair that ends at her shoulders and usually flips on end. But sometimes she will put her hair in pigtails. Compared to Chloe and Nikki, she dresses in tomboyish clothing. She will only dress up for occasions or to look nice if she really needs to. For a list of outfits Zoey has worn, visit: Zoey Franklin (Outfits) Personality Zoey is a typical, good friend. She is very nice and friendly, and loyal to those she may consider close - although her attention may be swayed by a cute boy from time-to-time. She always stands up for what was right in the end, and popularity means to seem nothing to her; although she wouldn't exactly turn down the offer, either. She is blunt and honest, and always gives the best advice. She has been called a "self-help guru" and "a 14 year old Dr. Phil in lip gloss and hoop earrings". For most part, Zoey is caring and selfless- but like Chloe and Nikki she has a sassy side if pushed enough. She is the least tempermental of the trio and is genuinely smart- with times where she shows an absent-minded side. While she may not be as enthusiatic about girly activity compared to Chloe or Nikki, she doesn't seem to mind indulging on them either. Relationships Family Zoey loves everyone in her family and seems to be close to them, but because her parents are divorced she has been trying to find a way to grow closer to everyone, mainly enhancing the relationships between herself and her three mother-figures. These being her mother, stepmother, and grandma. Friends It is assumed that Zoey has been friends with Chloe for sometime prior to the series, as they already knew each other. She is also friends with Theodore L. Swagmire III, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Marcus, and Violet Baker. Romance Originally Zoey had a huge crush on Jason, one of schools most popular boys. She awkwardly flirted with him when he came to see what the girls were doing in the first diary, then asked her to dance with him at MacKenzie's birthday party in the second diary. However, she was heartbroken when he asked a cheerleader out as his date for the Halloween Party at school. In diary 3, MacKenzie used him to manipulate Zoey to join her Dance Group. But after it turned out their time together meant nothing, yet again, all of her interest in him vanished. In the sixth diary when the Sweetheart Dance comes up, Zoey asked out Theodore as her date. It implied that she may have liked him during this, and further proof afterwards outright confirms it. However, they have not admitted their feelings to each other as of yet. History Diary 1 Zoey first meets Nikki alongside Chloe during gym class after they get stuck on the same volleyball team. Unaware that Nikki was pretty annoyed with them over losing, the girls then sat with her at lunch and she happened to befriend them really fast after. Eventually the girls got into a jam trying to determine how they could get more books to go on the trip Mrs. Peach told them about. The original plan involved running away so that they could go, but after they got a better idea involving Nikki giving people fake tattoos, they changed their minds. But a minor tiff occurred between the three girls when Nikki got fed up with all of the work they put on her. After realizing what they did, the girls worked together with Brandon to put an entry of the tattoos into the art competition under Nikki's name. She managed to win and because of that, and seeing how much they cared, she changed her mind about leaving. Diary 2 The girls decide to make the best of a sucky situation after MacKenzie sticks them in clean up duty. But when she decides to invite everyone in the party commitee to her late-birthday party, they decide to attend it, with the intent of only observation. This lasts only for a few minutes when Zoey's crush, Jason comes over and steals her away to dance and hang out. With the girls now having dates they decide to quit the cleanup crew, but when MacKenzie and the CCP decide to quit before the trio can, they are left to have to try to save the Halloween Dance. After the girls are able to save it, Nikki also goes on to tell them her big news, but before she can, Zoey sees Jason ask out one of the popular girls, leaving her heartbroken, along with Chloe. They decide to just go along with their original plan, unaware that Nikki would be totally busy that night. Diary 3 The three BFF decide to get together and perform in the Talent Show. But after Nikki decides she would rather not put the girls through the drama with her and MacKenzie she decides to drop out. In this time, Zoey joins MacKenzie's dance group and is able to hang out with her CCP crush, Jason. Diary 3 1/2 Zoey tries to help Nikki find her missing diary. Diary 4 Zoey, Chloe, and Nikki decide to sponsor Furry Friends, an animal shelter Brandon works at for the skating competition. While she and Chloe can skate fine, the trio struggle to try to get Nikki to perform better. Eventually the competition comes up and the girls are tricked into a room to get their costumes, where MacKenzie locks them, to make sure they are unable to compete against her. The girls are freed with some help and go on to perform and win enough money, thanks to Nikki's seriously bad skating. Diary 5 Diary 6 Diary 7 Diary 8 Zoey freaked out when her BFF got hit by a dogeball. At the end, Nikki metioned she was melting to sticky, sweet goo! Diary 9 Diary 10 Quotes Come on, Nikki! PLEEEASSSEEE!? Trivia *Zoey once brought Chloe with her to a special Taylor Swift concert. Gallery For images consisting of Zoey, please visit: Zoey Franklin (Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Teen Category:Protagonist Category:Dorks Category:Band Member